Wasteland Blues: The Story of C Boone
by Supahlolman9
Summary: 'The Last thing you Never see.' Follow the story of Boone, before he met the Courier. As he guns down the Legion and Fiends. Finds love and friendship. M for Violence and Language. 10 views... alright that's it, THIS STORY YET AGAIN IS FAILED!


**Sup peeps. This is a remake of my first (FAILED) fanfic. This tells the story of C. Boone. Just to say, I always include myself in my fics, one way or another. BTW this fic is semi-canon. I used actual facts from the game. Anyway without further ado, except the disclaimer, Wasteland Blues. I do not own the Fallout franchise nor participated in the development of the game.**

Chapter 1: New yet Old

It was the year 2279, about 200 years after the bombs fell. Things started to look pretty good. Grass is growing, not just sand or irradiated plants. We actually managed to get by well. Not counting all the Legion and Fiends that come by once in a while. Thanks to the NCR, we've got food, water, some sort of order, electricity and a roof above our heads. I'm lucky to be part of something that is benefiting the wastes. Glad to be hanging back while still supporting the Front Lines, through my scope at least… I am Craig Boone, 30 something years old. I work for the NCR, as a sniper. I am part of an elite Sniper Squad; First Recon, and I'm trying my best to kill as many Legion fuckers as possible.

-August 25th 2279, 10:31 am-

I was having a drink with a good friend and squadmate. Chris, aka Vault Guy. He came from Vault 53, one of the few vaults that actually survived the fallout. He was some Hispanic who had kept his hair clean no matter what. At least he's no faggot like some other soldiers. He came to the doorstep of the great NCR asking for a job. All he had was a cheap 9mm; near falling apart, the clothes on his back, which were his old vault clothes, his Pip-boy 3000 and some sunglasses. He lugged around a lot of stuff, he actually was able to sell all of his shit and get some caps. He was a lowly Vault dweller who actually became to be one god damn good marksman. Ever since he's been with First Recon he's spent half his caps inventing stuff. Other half spending them on stuff he uses in battle. He bought a Sniper Rifle, very hard to come by. He also scavenged around and got some dye and metal. You know what he used it for? His Vault suit. Made it into armor and camo'd it so he doesn't stick out a like a Nightkin in broad daylight. He's been with us for the past 4 years. He's proved himself.

I looked to the side and saw Major Dhatri coming in with a Hispanic looking guy. Not like Chris, he was different. He had a happy look on his face, not something you see every day. But, I could see in his eyes he had seen things no one would've wanted to see.

"Marksmans! We have a new addition to First Recon. Manuel Vargas. Go easy on him." Dhatri said.

He left, Everyone went back to doing what they were doing. We exchanged looks. He had a dirty goatee. He was tan colored, I think I could see a tattoo coming from under shirt. He had our First Recon beret on. He came in with a Hunting Rifle on his back. Funny, I prefer it too, easier and lighter to use. Not like the bulky, .50 or Chris' fancy Sniper Rifle. He came in looking around. He sat down next to us.

"Hey." Chris said.

"I'm Manny." The new guy said. He offered a hand to me. I gladly took it and shook it.

"Welcome to First Recon." I said to him. He gave me a smile. Chris handed him some Whiskey. Manny took it and gulped it down. I never seen someone drink that fast.

He set down the near-empty bottle and said, "So, what do you guys do here?"

Chris leaned back on his chair and said, "You guys? You're one of us, Manny. We wait for assignments. We're not seeing as much action lately."

"Not since the battle of Hoover." I added. I decided to ask, "Where did you come from?"

"Great Khans. I left and decided to join the NCR." Manny said.

"Good choice, don't want you to end up a Fiend." I said jokingly.

Chris got up and said, "Uh, guys I'm going to go do some stuff. You two have fun." I noticed Betsy came out with him. I'm starting to suspect something. Don't know.

"So, where you from?" Manny asked me.

"I hardly remember anything from my childhood. All I know it was hot, sandy and the water was horrible." I joke. I seriously have no idea what I was when I was young. That was all I knew, it was hot, sandy and the water was horrible. Manny laughed a bit and took another sip of the whiskey.

"You're alright Manny." At least he's not a douchebag. I don't know why but I feel I can trust him. I better not get too attached.

-2 weeks later-

"Hello New Vegas, it's me, MR. New Vegas and I've got some news for you."

I do not like waking up to Mr. New Vegas. I have to deal with it because I share a room with two guys now. It was just Chris and me. It's not all bad. Chris was sitting on his bed listening to his radio on his Pip-boy, which he never takes off. Not even when he showers!

"There have been sightings of Brotherhood of Steel, wandering about the wastes. I will not disclose the locations but god damn do they have some guns. A friend of mine saw a lone Brotherhood wanderer going against three fiends. Armor kept him alive. I have no idea how they lost against the NCR. Too bad. I've found this in one of my old Pre-war safes. Now I will share it with all of you. Frank Sinatra knew one thing… that's Life." I got up and started to get dressed. Chris just sat there and listened to the song, taking in the lyrics and melody of it. I saw Manny getting up. He looked groggy. Like he had a horrible sleep. Unlike Chris who stays up until 3 in the morning and sleeps like a baby. Then wakes up rested for the day.

"Something wrong Manny?" I asked.

He shot up and looked at me. I was kind of startled from his quick actions. "Just still getting used to the beds here."

"You've been here for two weeks. Get used to it!" I said. He laughed a little bit and rubbed his eyes.

I went into the fridge and grabbed myself a bowl of soup. Very easy to find since Chris has three boxes of Nuka Cola taking up half the fridge. I'm not complaining, it's not like I store junk loads of food in there anyway.

"Hey Manny, forgot to mention. Don't go anywhere into my Nuka Cola! I bought it with my caps." Chris said.

"Yeah, whatever." Manny said. He got up and started dressing. I went into my locker and grabbed my Hunting Rifle and combat knife. This knife has been through a lot with me. I keep it nice and clean for the next kill. I just remembered we had a mission to do. I rushed and went into my pockets. A unfolded a paper Major Dhatri gave me.

'_Mission Details: We have had our eyes on some junkies from Freeside. They had a girl with them, maybe a hostile, maybe a friendly. We found out what they were going to do. Get to the Sunset Sarsaparilla Factory by 1300 hours and make sure you can see the two. Check what they are doing. We are only sending you three because the others have another mission to go to._

_Good Luck'_

"You two, we need to go." I declared.

"What's the mission?" Chris asked me.

"It's kind of a recon mission. Get your guns anyway; we don't know what we might come across." I said. Chris nodded and shut off the radio. He got in his Armored/Camouflaged Vault 53 suit. He grabbed his Stealth Boys and Sniper Rifle. Manny got into his NCR uniform and put his 10mm in its holster.

-2 hours later-

We finally got to the factory. After getting a look at some of Manny's work experience with a few fiends we made it. Chris looked around and saw a latter going up to the roof of the factory.

"We can set up on top of the roof." Chris said.

I looked to where Chris was looking. Seems like a good spot. They would not see us. I nodded; Chris smiled and jogged up to the latter. Manny and me followed behind.

-10 minutes later-

We were set up. I had my rifle set up to see if the junkies are coming. I decided to see if Manny was any good so I had him as my spotter. Chris was making sure that no fiends come around here. I kept a watchful eye on the windows of the ruins.

"Guys I see them." Manny said. "30 yards to the left."

I looked approximately 30 yards, I saw the three. One of them had the girl by ropes around her wrists. Manny is pretty good, better than Chris. I zoom in and see that they are armed with .357.

"They are coming in." I said.

"Uh, guys, I see some Fiends." Chris said. I kept my eye on the three.

"How many?" I asked.

"Six. All armed with energy weapons." Chris said.

"Let's wait it out. See what they do." Manny said.

A few minutes passed, the junkies came and stopped in front of the fiends with the girl. We watched them closely. Seeing if anything's going to happen. A fiend came up and checked the girl out. I wish I could do something but I can't for now. I see him with a smug little grin on his face. He signaled for another fiend to come up. The fiend handed him a grocery bag. I zoomed my scope in and saw the goods. Mentats, hydro, buffout. This was a deal. The girl for the drugs. The junkie pushed the girl to the fiends. They grabbed her and nodded. The junkies started walking away. I looked back at the fiends. One of them came up. Armed with a 10mm. He raised the pistol and fired at the junkies. I saw mists of red coming from they're bodies. One of them was trying to crawl away with the drugs. The fiend came up to him and kicked him on his back. He emptied the magazine into the poor junkie's face. At it left was a pile of red, bloody mush with bullets inside. The fiend grabbed the drugs and left with the group.

"Let's take them out." Chris said taking aim.

"Wait, I've got a feeling there's something more to this trade. Let's follow them." Manny said.

I thought it was dumb at first but realized. Why would they want a person? Don't fiends just want the drugs? Manny was right there must be something more to do this.

"I agree. We should follow them. See what they are up to." I declared. Chris groaned but followed. He better. We kept at a distance from them but not too far from them. Hopefully, wherever they going, it was close.

**The first chapter of Wasteland Blues. Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and send feedback. PM the broski for any questions.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


End file.
